


Awakening Asha'Fen

by Setmys0ulonfire



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setmys0ulonfire/pseuds/Setmys0ulonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas may have secrets.... but the Inquisitor has a few of her own, buried deep in her memories, waiting to be awakened. Her true form and true purpose will change everything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Patient Observations

What a mess. 

He picked up her hand and it sparked with the recognition of its master’s touch. Solas scowled. A year worth of planning gone awry. He had turned her hand upside and down a hundred times and could not fathom how this was even possible. He assumed she was going to die soon and he still had no idea how to recover the power of the orb that was now buried within the flesh of her delicate hand. He sat next to her makeshift fur palette on the floor and caressed her palm with his thumb in a thoughtful gesture. 

A stunning creature who looked to be about 30 winters old, she was like no Dalish he had ever encountered. Long golden blonde hair cascaded around her shoulders. She had part of the side shaved off, bordered with bold decorated braids. Solas allowed himself the hint of a smile as he brushed the short hairs with the back of his knuckle. He had always liked the style. Many of the warriors back in Elvhenan wore their hair similar. He imagined she must have been among the hunters in her clan. Just once she had opened her pale green eyes while she had been under his care. A terrifying seizure gripped her shortly after they brought her in from the remains of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. She was having a waking nightmare when her eyes shot open and she screamed and thrashed under the blankets. He had rushed to restrain her to prevent injury. As soon as he put his hands on her shoulders the terror drained from her, eyes rolling back up into her head as she fell backwards. Solas was thankful he was at least able to lay her back down gently. As quickly as the seizure came on, it was gone and she lay unconscious once more. Her slow, shallow breathes the only thing betraying the fragile soul still fighting for survival within her. The blonde hair and fade colored eyes were not what set her apart, however. It was her vallaslin that intrigued him. It was in the pattern that honored Ghilan’nian but the color… it was.. different. Not like the blood ink the Dalish used. If he didn’t know better he would think it was actually burned into her skin with white gold. It glistened in the candlelight with an ethereal shimmer like raindrops, but only the markings. The rest of her skin was patchy and dry from the dehydration of her coma. 

There was something about her that was so familiar, yet he couldn’t place it. He was strangely drawn to her. Solas traced her vallaslin with his finger trying to understand its nature and seeing no harm in his intimate demeanor. He found some small sliver of peace believing that her final moments were at least handled with tender kindness. It was his private penance for bestowing death upon her, and upon all of his people.

Some nights Solas would wake long before the sunrise, angry and frustrated at his failed attempts to contact his spirit friends for help. More than once he rose in the darkness and came to sit by her side, taking her fade touched hand in his. His head would sink back against the cold stone wall while long hidden tears traced his cheekbones as he wondered how he was ever going to right the wrongs that seemed to flourish in his shadow. 

And then despite all the odds, after nearly a week of silent vigil at her side, she woke. At first he thought he must be hearing things when he heard a cracking, meek voice on the other side of the cabin.

“Ghilan...”

He turned from his papers and saw her tiny hand reaching towards him. He dropped the quill and rushed to her side.

“Shh da’len. You are safe. Let me fetch you some water”

He gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and quickly turned to leave. His mind was reeling. Maybe there was hope, she was alive! He scrambled to fetch clean water from the cabin next door where the healer kept a reserve. In his frantic rush he unknowingly alerted the guards of her awakened state and by the time he returned with a drinking horn, Cassandra’s guards had her dragged off her palette and buckled in chains. He protested but Cassandra roughly pushed him aside.

“You have done your job, mage. Now it is time for me to do mine” She sneered at him and vengeance for the divine boiled in her eyes. 

The poor elven woman was barely conscious and had survived circumstances they could not even begin to understand and yet the seeker showed no mercy for her condition. Cassandra sought answers even at the cost of this woman’s life. Solas lowered his eyes, attempting to mask his rising frustration, preferring the sight of the dirt floor to the sight of the helpless woman being clasped in heavy irons. He was an apostate who had been threatened by the intimidating Seeker and was currently in no position to start a fight. As the prisoner was dragged past him, still unable to walk on her own, she managed to grab his hand and catch his gaze. Her eyes pleaded with him, filled with confusion and fear.

“Ir abelas” he whispered under the sound of her boots dragging along the floor and clank of guard armor as they shuffled away.


	2. Haven

Lavellan sat perched on the rock wall outside of Solas’s cabin. She eyed the anchor in her hand and sighed. 

“Great. Another strange magical burden.”

She watched patrons come and go from the tavern as she flexed her emerald stained hand, urging the pain to subside. The small one room building was filled to brim with locals and newly arrived inquisition members looking for a drink at the end of a long day. Poor Filsa was exhausted every time Lavellan managed to find a seat inside. She certainly wasn’t prepared for the Inquisition to move their base of operations next door to her humble establishment. Lavellan was thinking how badly she could use a mug of ale but wasn’t much in the mood to share a table. She wondered if she could convince Filsa to let her take a mug if she promised to bring it back later. 

It was getting late in the evening and the sun was almost set. Snow was falling ever so gently onto her bare arms but she hardly noticed. She was physically exhausted from the journey to the crossroads but knew another sleepless night awaited her if the throbbing in her arm didn’t calm. Solas came out of the cabin with a stack of papers and saw her lonely perch upon the wall.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. Just have a lot on my mind” She threw a weak smile over her shoulder at him

“I am just going to drop off my observations to Leliana in the Chantry." he said as he displayed the parchments in his hand. "I’ll be back shortly” Solas paused. “Would you… like to talk?”

“Sure, Solas. That’d be nice” 

He nodded and left. She didn’t expect him to come back though. She wished she had a friend to talk to, but she had no reason to believe Solas wanted to be that person. Varric had said Solas sat beside her while she slept after emerging from the fade, but beyond that he had kept to himself. She had been an outsider her entire life, the black halla as she was often teased. Always a little different from everyone else and as was her usual habit, she didn’t expect anything from people. She let her cheek rest on her knee while she idly watched birds floating by and disappear into the blood orange horizon. A chantry mother came around each evening around this time and lit torches while she sang the chant, bestowing blessings upon Haven before nightfall. The light of the torch outside the cabin flickered slowly and she shivered as a cold breeze kissed her skin. 

After a few minutes she heard Solas’s footsteps, a pause, and then the cabin door open and close as he ducked inside. Figures, she thought. But then the cabin door opened again. She felt warmth spread over her shoulders and arms as Solas draped a fur around her and climbed onto the wall to sit next to her. She pulled the fur in close to her neck and was taken aback by his thoughtful gesture. She stared at him for a moment, almost unable to speak.

“I… thank you”

“Think nothing of it” he smiled. “Now, tell me what has your mind so distraught, Lavellan”

She winced a little hearing the name. 

“You really don’t have to call me that…”

“I’ve no other name to call you by, is that not your clan name?”

“Actually…. No.”

Solas looked at her with one brow raised in surprise but waited for her to continue. She sighed.

“It’s… a long story. But no, I am not originally from Clan Lavellan. I come from Clan Raine in the south. I appealed to the Lavellan keeper when I heard they were looking for someone to send to the conclave. My keeper and theirs were old friends. I love to travel and saw it as an opportunity to see more of Thedas. Keeper Istimaethoriel was only too happy to lend me their clan name and send an outsider to the conclave so they didn’t risk any of their own. Smart decision in retrospect." 

She scoffed. 

"I know many will call me by their name but it is not truly my own.” 

She watched Solas for a moment, attempting to read his face, deciding if she should continue.

“If you like, you may call me Raine.”

“And so I shall. Raine, tell me what troubles you.”

An exasperated laugh escaped her lips. She supposed it didn’t hurt to open up to him. He seemed genuine enough and she would rather talk with another elf than to a shemlen, even knowing very little of his background. She appreciated his reserved demeanor. Many times while the humans would bicker at one another she noticed how Solas would quietly observe. She could see him carefully logging each interaction in his memory for later as his eyes followed petty insults from one aggressor to another

Raine lifted her anchored hand and the green magic pulsed. 

“Is this a fair place to start?” she pointed her glowing palm towards Solas.

His face turned pensive. “Indeed. You possess a rare and powerful magic within that mark. I can understand why it troubles you.”

“Yeah… and now… it’s the mark and my own magic and the other something all fighting for my attention. It’s fucking exhausting” Raine looked at Solas drained by the weight of her words. 

“Other something?” he inquired tentatively.

“I know it sounds weird but… all my life I have felt different… from everyone. I can’t… exactly explain why either.”

Raine paused for a long moment collecting her thoughts

“You know that feeling when your magic is tingling just beneath your skin right before you cast a spell? Well it’s like that… but also not. It’s hard to describe but it’s not my magic, I can tell a distinct difference. I don’t know what it is. It’s always been there. It hasn’t helped or hurt me... but I can always sense it. My keeper always dismissed it but I swear to the creators it is real”

“That… is very interesting indeed. I can see why such a matter added to the mark might feel overwhelming. Having multiple magics to decipher between. If you like, I could help you try to uncover the nature of your condition? I have extensively studied the fade and spirits. Together we might be able to uncover things you were not able to discover on your own.” 

Raine looked at Solas with a guarded look and the moment was stiff with tension. No one had ever taken her seriously before when she opened up about the unexplainable song that mingled with her magic. At first she thought he must be mocking her but she searched his eyes and found nothing but genuine interest and concern. After a few seconds her shoulders dropped and in a moment of abandon she threw her arms around Solas’s neck, wrapping them both in the fur he had so thoughtfully draped upon her. She buried her face in his shoulder and whispered

“Yes”

He let out a surprised laugh and patted her back reassuringly.

“I have never had anyone take an interest in this before, everyone thinks I’m crazy” she confessed into the fur canopy enveloped around them. They stayed that way for a moment too long before Raine realized she was desperately hugging her new found friend and released him with all haste.

“Ir abelas. I got excited. We should get some sleep before we travel to Val Royueaux tomorrow.” Her cheeks flushed and she could still smell the scent of elfroot incense from being so close to him.

“Yes. That would be wise for us both”

She stood and pulled the fur off her shoulders, offering it to Solas. She shivered. It was much colder now that the sun had gone down.  
Solas stood to face her and merely took the fur and immediately wrapped it back around her. For a moment his knuckles brushed the skin of her neck. She shivered again and Solas had the unmistakable beginnings of a smirk at her reaction.

“Please. Wear it back to your cabin. It is cold and I have another inside. You can return it later” he said with a gentle smile.

“Ma serrenas lethallin” she replied sheepishly. 

And with that Raine walked down the steps and towards her cabin with a new sense of excitement and companionship she did not expect. Maybe after all these years she finally found someone who could help her discover who she was.


	3. Miracles born in Rain

9:11 Dragon – The Arbor Wilds

Misone watched the tumultuous clouds swirling above the canopy as the wind from the incoming storm knocked more dying leaves onto the forest floor. The len at her feet were quietly occupied weaving baskets from the abundance of dried river reeds. The rain had been so sparse in the past year that the trees were dying and river was shrinking rapidly. The wilds were usually a lush green forest and it rained almost every morning. Clan Raine had long ago gotten its namesake from the lifeblood of the forest where they roamed. Renv and Keeper Caetr were busy securing the straps of the aravels in preparation for the storm and hunters were moving candles and supplies into the communal cave where they planned to take shelter for the evening. Misone patted the head of a curly haired child as she rose from her perch to speak with Keeper Caetr. 

“Keeper, is there going to be enough room in the cave for the entire clan tonight? Renv and I can take shelter in the cave down the hill to make sure all the len have room to sleep comfortably.”

“No. It will be cramped but I prefer we all stay together. I do not want anyone in the Durgendin’an. My keeper and keepers before him warned us to stay away from there. They say in the time of Arlathan that the creators visited the Durgendin’an and left a terrible curse upon it. The barren earth in its shadow is proof of the ill will there. Ma serannas for your thoughts, lethallan.” 

She nodded politely, “Ma nuvenin, Keeper.” 

Misone returned to watching the children and she wondered on the eerie cave down the hill where no one in the clan dared to wander. She had seen it in the distance many times since the clan had migrated to this part of the wilds, the halla gave it a wide birth as she herded them to patches of nutrient rich elfroot

The windy evening passed uneventfully as the clan took dinner together around the fire and parents carried their sleepy children under the covering of the stone to get some sleep before the storm.

When the nightfall finally came, so did the rain. It rained with all the fury of the gods and a spectral green glow emanated from above the clouds. The children clung to their parents in fear as thunder claps vibrated through the cavern walls. At the back of the cave the Keeper had assembled a makeshift altar to Mythal and was lighting incense, asking for her blessing to carry them safely through the storm. The smell of Felandaris and Orange blossom hung heavy in the air as the downpour kept the smoke inside. Water defiantly seeped through the earth above their heads as the stone swords on the ceiling slowly dripped wet kisses onto their heads. 

After a sleepless night for most of the clan, the monsoon finally broke as the sun began to peek over the morning horizon. Misone stretched her sore muscles and shook out her damp cloak before ducking out into the freshly moistened air. The earth smelled alive and was teeming with energy. The renewed vibrancy Misone felt in her heart was quickly extinguished when she saw the broken posts of the Halla pen. Several of the clans mounts were huddled together in the back of the pen, their coats shiny and clean from a night in the rain. Misone counted 4 Halla which meant more than half of the herd were gone. She sighed and headed across the clearing where Renv was busy hanging wet furs in the trees branches to dry. 

“The halla pen didn’t weather the storm well. Most of the herd is gone” she said as she looked down at the ground in defeat.

Renv laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “I saw. It is not your fault, emma lath. I am sure they are fine. We will just have to find them and lead them back home. Let me finish my tasks here and we will go.”

Misone nodded and smiled, “Alright, I will meet you by the pen when you are ready.”

With the children sleeping in after the long night Misone was free of her morning teaching duties. She spent the next half hour brushing her favorite halla while she lovingly scratched it behind the ear. 

“At least you didn’t run off” she teased as she leaned down to give it a kiss on the nose.

“Come. Let us see where the other halla have wandered off to” Renv said as he gave the Halla a friendly pat.

After about an hour of wandering the forest Renv and Misone headed down the hill towards the Durgendin’an. They had searched much of the areas to the north and east of the camp without finding any signs of the Halla. The ominous cave was situated at the bottom of a hill about a mile directly west of the dalish encampment. Misone thought it the next logical place to search and she was correct. 

As they came down the hill and the cave opening came into the view she saw all 6 of the remaining Halla resting peacefully in the grass just outside the cave. Several of them turned their heads upon hearing the approach of the elves but made no move to run. One of the older mother Halla let out a whine in greeting to the clan members. Misone sighed in relief upon seeing her treasured friends safe after being out all night. She picked up speed towards them but Renv grabbed her arm causing her to stop abruptly. She looked down at his hand and then to his face, washed pale with concern. She followed his line of sight and noticed the blooms around the entrance to the cavern. An abundance of golden honeysuckle had appeared around the cave. It was said to be the flower of the gods and had only been heard of in stories. There was also a flock bright blue and pink parrots gathered in the trees above them, cooing with excitement. Some of them had even lighted on the ground among the Halla. 

“We should fetch the Keeper” Renv had not yet let go of his grip on Misone. 

“I am not leaving without the halla” she retorted. “The rain has likely just caused the earth to bloom in such a way, it has been without decent rain for so long”

“No, something is different about this” Renv’s voice was low and speculating. “The way the birds and the halla have all gathered at the entrance is no coincidence”

“Just let me put this harness on the older Halla and the rest of herd will follow” she was beginning to pull at his tight grip and he let her arm slip away, entranced by the scene before him.

Misone approached the gathering cautiously and was able to put the soft leather harness onto the mother halla that had greeted her. When she stood and pulled on the leather reigns the halla grunted and did not budge. She let out several concerned snorts and whined in direction of the cave. Just then Misone heard movement in the cave. Fear seized her heart and she took a step away from the entrance. The rain could have awakened any manner of creature that may have been hibernating within. She was fearful for herself and her hoofed friends, eager to escort everyone away from the potential threat. Renv also heard the shuffling and was at Misone’s side in a second attempting to pull her away from the danger.

The sound of a baby crying came floating out of the cave and shattered the fear that had temporarily captured Renv and Misone. They looked at one another with a great sense of caution but already Misone’s feet were carrying her towards the sound. 

“Renv, run back to camp and get a torch and the keeper!” her voice was riddled with worry.

Renv pulled a dagger off his belt.

“Be cautious” he pleaded as he pressed the dagger into her hands. “I will be back soon.”

The cave was dark but she guided herself in, keeping her hands on the stone walls for balance. After several minutes of slow moving, her eyes adjusted and the soft blue glow of the deep mushroom was enough to allow her to see. Each time the babe cried out her heart seized. 

“How did a child ever make its way in here” she whispered aloud to herself. Her mind swirled with thoughts and possibilities. Perhaps the family took shelter from the storm. Perhaps they were still here with the babe. 

What if it’s a shemlen? A tiny spirit of disgust reached out a touched her thoughts. She shooed it away and scolded herself for feeling intolerant.

Distracted by her thought Misone tripped over a cavern spike extruding from the cave floor. She tumbled to her knees and cried out in pain and she felt the heat of a small wound releasing blood on her leg. The child ceased crying and she worried she had frightened it. 

The tunnel continued to lead Misone further into the earth in silence when it suddenly opened up into a large room and in the middle lay the elven infant. It was lying in an exquisitely crafted basket and wrapped lovingly in a green silk blanket embroidered with swirling golden patterns. 

Misone heard the steady approach of footfalls as the orange light of a torch began to reach into the cavern where she knelt next to the mysterious child. Renv and Keeper Caetr approached from the tunnel, both out of breathe from running. Caetr approached the child and let the torchlight illuminate her fully.

“She bears the mark of Ghilan’nian. What clan would mark a child so young?” he wondered aloud.

“We have to take her back with us” Misone pleaded with the keeper. “Her parents must have perished in the storm”

She reached into the basket and put her hands around the tiny child. When Misone began to lift the wrapped child out of her makeshift crib something large and heavy rolled out of the bottom of the blanket and thudded onto the cave floor.


	4. Skyhold

Raine surveyed the chaos in the main hall around her. Broken tables and wooden boards littered the floor. Skyhold would need a massive amount of repairs. Her friends had just elected her as Inquisitor and they were now her “advisors”. 

She thought she would end up preferring them as friends but if they believed in her to lead the cause then she would not let them down. They were busy bickering around her but she was hardly listening. Even in its broken state, Skyhold was a marvel to behold.

“We need more information!” Josephine interjected over Cullen. “Inquisitor Lavellan?? Are you listening? How do you think we should proceed?”

“Wha- oh. Just find me a target” she offered absent mindedly.

Varric approached tentatively from the main doorway, “Everyone being all inspirational jogged my memory so I sent word to a friend. He’s crossed paths with Coryphues before and may know more about him” 

“I’m always looking for new allies. Introduce us” Raine replied.

“Parading around might cause a fuss. Meet us on the battlements when you’re ready” and with that Varric exited the way he came. 

“I know one thing. If Varric brought who I think he has, Cassandra is going to kill him” Leliana added. 

The advisors all trailed off in their own directions with a mountain of new tasks to start working through. 

Raine stepped over a pile of debris and entered the room on the right of the main hall by the fireplace. While she had been halfheartedly listening to the advisors she had noticed Solas wander through that way. She thought to try and find where he had gone but found him unloading his pack and laying books onto the table in the circular room just beyond the doorway. 

“Hi Solas!” 

Solas waved her into the room with a warm smile. “Aneth Ara lethallan. Come in. I was looking around and decided I could use this space as my study. What do you think?”

Raine crossed the room in a few steps and gave his arm a friendly squeeze. They had gotten much closer since the first night in Haven when he had offered his help discovering the origins of her mystery song.

“If you like it, I like it. Also it looks like a library was right above here, plenty of empty bookshelves anyway.”

Solas turned his gaze upwards, surveying the multiple floors of the tower. Fiona was already upstairs helping mage workers start cleaning and tidying up. Several of them were busy unloading packs and placing books onto the barren shelves.

“Ah. That reminds me.” Solas walked across the room and pulled a dirty linen off the couch nestled against the wall. He gestured towards the couch, “Please, sit. I had something I wanted to discuss with you”

Raine gave the piece of furniture a once over, unconvinced that it would be able to hold her weight after rotting in this castle for Maker knows how many years. Solas sat first and she was convinced it was stable. Raine sat and gave Solas a nervous look.

“What is it?”

“I spent some time talking with Fiona while we were making the journey to Skyhold. I made inquiries about her past as a grey warden. I had originally taken an interest because she is the only known person to have had the effects of the blight reversed. That itself is a valuable and perplexing piece of knowledge. She was kind enough to indulge my questions and it had not occurred to me before but…”

Solas paused, looking down at his hands. He reached across the space separating them and took Raine’s hand in his own

“Do you think your... condition… could it be the blight?”

Raine pulled her hand away in shock, bringing it abruptly to cover her gaping mouth.

Solas looked down at his hands again, now empty of hers.

“It’s just… the way Fiona described what the blight feels like… it reminded me of what you described to me in Haven. A song just beneath your skin like a magic tingling looking for a release”

Raine’s hands were trembling and she was shaking her head in disbelief

“I… no… I mean, I don’t know. I don’t think so.”

Horror clouded her face while her mind frantically considered the possibility. Solas looked pained at having caused her so much distress.

“Did you not tell me your parents had found you when you were very young, and you were alone? Perhaps your parents were lost to darkspawn...” 

Tears were now rolling down Raine’s face. 

Solas could bear it no longer and pulled her into his arms. She buried her face into his shoulder and he gently rubbed her back while she tried to calm her nerves.

“I’ve never even seen a darkspawn!” She protested in between quiet sobs. “It can’t be the blight! I’ve heard stories of wardens going to their calling… I can’t... I don’t want to die that way!” 

“Raine. Ir abelas. I just want to help you find the answers you seek. I know this possibility is very unfavorable but it is in our best interest to consider it. We could ask Blackwall to have a look at you? He likely wouldn’t have noticed before if he had no reason to search for it.”

“No!” she pulled away from him. “Please! I don’t want anyone in the Inquisition to know about me. I don’t want them to think differently of me… or think I am weak... especially if it is the blight…” She was wringing her hands nervously. “They just made me the Inquisitor! I’ve never had so many people look up to me before and I… I want to help them. I want to lead them. They wouldn’t want a blighted knife ear leading their ranks...”

Solas wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb. He rose off the couch and made several slow laps around the room with his hands clasped at the small of his back, clearly searching for solutions in his mind. 

“We could ask Hawke’s warden friend… Alistair if I remember correctly. He is not part of the inquisition and we leave for Crestwood soon. I’m sure we could convince him to help us” Solas had stopped by the table and was tapping his finger on a large tome thoughtfully. 

Raine stood and walked towards Solas with renewed hope. She wrapped her arms around his waist and just hugged him for a moment, mentally preparing for her next set of words. A confession.

“Me serannas. Ma melava halani. Enfanim dar U bellanaris… Ir eth in ne sahlin” 

Solas was thankful she couldn’t see his face because he would not have been able to hide his pain. For a brief second he wasn’t sure his burdened heart could bear the admission that this dalish woman he had come to care for, and who would likely die eventually from bearing the weight of his power, shared his deepest fears and felt safe in his arms. 

He held her just a little tighter until he felt her arms begin to unwrap from him. He kept his hands lightly wrapped around her upper arms, not ready to let her go just yet. He mustered as much of a smile as possible for her when she looked into his eyes. Her eyeliner was smudged and her eyes pink from the tears. He gazed upon her and thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Solas couldn’t stop himself. He leaned down slowly and placed his lips against hers as softly as he could manage. His inner resolve was a blazing hellfire that he was not accustomed to wrestling. He couldn’t remember the last time he burned for anyone… and yet… here they were. 

Raine was surprised at first but his lips felt like they were meant for hers. The blighted world around them fell away and the only thing that existed was the soft compression of collided lips, warm and sultry as their soft skin dragged over one another.


	5. Crestwood

The last corpse’s head fell to the ground with an ungraceful squish into the soggy earth

“Nothing like cutting through a horde of undead to get your adrenaline going!”

Bull started to sheathe his blood soaked blade but saw Vivienne shooting him an icy glare across the field. She tapped her nail impatiently against her staff and mouthed the word “no” at him. He begrudgingly held out the blade and turned it over several times so the rain could wash off the filth before sliding it back over his back.

Raine was attempting to wipe mud from her robes without any success. 

“Yes, undead and foul weather. So delighted it has pleased you Bull” Her staff was standing upright next to her stuck several inches deep in the mud. 

“This is just unpleasant, all of it.” She said as she pulled her staff free from the earth taking a large chunk of slop with it. 

Raine felt a hand on her shoulder

“We aren’t far now. I believe I can see Hawke up ahead” 

Solas started up the hill stepping over fallen corpses and the rest of the group fell in queue

Hawke waved when he saw them approaching

“Inquisitor! I’m glad you finally made it. My warden contact is inside, shall we go?”

“Of course. I am anxious to meet the famous Alistair of the fifth blight”

She ducked under the cavern opening and cautiously made her way inside. Her wet foot wraps made it slow going to avoid slipping on the slick formations along the floors. 

They weren’t very far in when she was abruptly stopped by a wooden blockade wall. It looked like a bandit camp with a red and black skull painted over the makeshift door. She looked questioningly behind her at Hawke who nodded for her to enter.

At first the room appeared empty but the swift sound of a sword being drawn was a frightening indication that it was not. Alistair Theirin stood with sword drawn and pointed at Raine’s throat.

Raine heard Hawke laugh before entering behind her and raising a hand to stop Alistair

“Don’t worry it’s just us. I brought the Inquisitor”

Raine shot him a severe ‘I hope you get lost in the fade’ look.

Hawke laughed again, “Why do you think I let you go in first?”

Alistair dropped his sword and offered a hand out to the Inquisitor.

“Forgive me, my lady. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

They spent the next several hours discussing Corypheus and the fake calling he was using to deceive the Warden order. The entire situation was unnerving. Alistair told them that the wardens were meeting at an old Tevinter ritual tower in the Hissing Wastes and they agreed to meet there after getting prepared. 

Alistair sat at the only table in the room and went back to studying his maps. 

Hawke, Vivienne and Iron Bull headed towards the exit. Raine hesitated but then turned to follow them out. Solas grabbed her arm and held her back. 

“We were hoping we might actually have a word with you in private” 

Solas spoke for her sensing she was going to pass up the opportunity with the veteran grey warden. 

The rest of the crew turned around, looking to Raine for instructions.

“We will only be a moment” she assured them.

After everyone was clear out of earshot Solas gave Raine a stern nudge. 

Alistair’s eyes narrowed while he tried to decipher the situation unfolding before him

“This isn’t… some sort of lover’s quarrel is it? Because let me assure you I am not the person to ask! If you want a cheese recommendation, I’m your man. Otherwise I would just be making it worse”

“By the creators! No!” 

The switch for Raine’s nervous fidgeting was promptly thrown into overdrive.

“It’s just… is there any way you could know If I had the blight?”

Raine would have found Alistairs utter confusion endearing if she wasn’t trying to keep herself calm and control the tightening knot in her stomach.

“Oh… well… that’s… not at all where I thought this was going. What a strange question. Did you encounter darkspawn on the way here?” 

Raine looked to Solas for support but he had wandered to the back of the cave and was studying the rock formations. 

“I haven’t encountered any darkspawn, no. The reason I ask is… well... it’s sort of a personal matter. Is there a way you can check?”

Alistair got up from the table and came around to her side

“Sure, if you really think it’s necessary”

“Yes” she replied “But can you keep this between us? Please.”

“Of course. I’ll not be the man to be outing the Inquisitors personal business”

Alistair smiled and shot a glance back at Solas who had since lost his interest in the cave and was intently watching the interaction about to occur between the veteran grey warden and Inquisitor.

Alistair took a step closer to Raine and reached a hand gently towards her face. For a moment Raine really thought the Hero of Ferelden’s husband was about to kiss her as his forehead came to meet hers and he laid the hand gently on her cheek. She almost panicked. Alistair closed his eyes and used his senses to search her aura for the blight. After a minute he pulled away, his hand sliding down to her shoulder as he gave it a friendly squeeze.

“No blight my elven friend. No promises for the future but for now you are clear. Watch out for darkspawn in your travels though. They really are nasty, slimy creatures”

Raine let out a relieved laugh

“Thank you Alistair. I just had to know. Sorry for asking you for a favor when we just met”

“Oh... don’t worry Herald. Now you own me one, and I will remember that” Alistair gave a wink before returning to his modest table.

Solas gave Alistair a polite nod as they turned to leave.

Raine and Solas met the rest of their companions at the end of the cave before giving their regards to Hawke and going separate ways. 

The evening was settling and the rain was finally letting up as the first few stars began peeking through the breaking clouds in the damson sky. 

Bull fell to the flank as they headed for the Inquisition camp while the three glowing mage staffs led the way. Scouts had a cauldron bubbling over the fire when they returned but Raine bid everyone good night as she headed to her tent without eating. 

Solas watched nonchalantly as she ducked behind the tent flap and disappeared. 

The scouts and crew remained around the fire for dinner and ale until the logs turned to embers and exhaustion urged everyone to get some sleep. 

Solas was eager for the fade but once everyone had slipped into their tents he found himself watching the opening to Raine’s, hoping she would re-emerge and join him under the night sky. He couldn’t stop thinking about what she had said to him in the library that day.

“I was scared I’d be alone forever. but I’m safe with you now”

And the kiss.

It haunted him. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so compelled to feel a woman’s lips against his own. It was like he blacked out when it happened, his heart seizing total control of his mind and body. When he came to her lips were softly intertwined with his, Moving in slow waves as they breathed each other in. 

It was innocent enough but he wanted more.

Solas found himself wondering what she tasted like, what she felt like…

Before he knew it his feet were moving towards her tent. Solas crouched down next to the opening

“Raine?” his voice was low and apprehensive.

There was a shuffling inside.

“Solas? What are you doing still awake? Come in here”

His hands were shaking ever so slightly as he pulled back the flap and let himself in.

Raine was laying under a wolf fur and propped herself up on one arm as he sat next to her. A spark of magic flew lazily from her hand as she lit a dense, round candle nestled in the dirt. 

“I thought everyone went to sleep awhile back. Is everything alright?”

Solas noticed her clothes in a neat pile behind her. 

“I just wanted to check on you. See how you were feeling after our meeting with Alistair today. I hope I didn’t wake you.”

“No. I haven’t slept yet. I’ve just been processing the information from today. It’s all a little overwhelming”

Solas hummed in agreement.

“I am relieved that I don’t have the blight. You really terrified me when you threw that one into the possibility pool”

“Ir abelas ma falon. As I said, it occurred to me after speaking with Fiona and we had to be sure.”

“Ma falon? I thought I got better than 'my friend' after you kissed me at Skyhold..” Raine was a secretly offended but tried to air her displeasure under the pretense of teasing. 

Solas cringed a little, they hadn’t discussed the kiss in the rotunda since it happened but things had been noticeably more alive between them.

“I didn’t mean…”

She stopped him.

“Solas, it’s okay. It doesn’t need to be anything if you don’t want it to be.” 

Raine layed her head back down and Solas watched her in silence. There was turmoil behind his eyes, she could see it plain as day. What Raine couldn’t see was the utter destruction and chaos inside his chest. Solas’s heart felt like it was enduring an avalanche of boulders, pulverizing and crushing his resolve all amidst a storm of lightening and wildfire. It was utterly painful to withstand the inner battle of duty and love as they are both the fiercest of warriors. 

He scooted just a bit closer to her and brought a trembling hand up to caress her face.

“I do want it to be something.”


End file.
